A Samurai Warrior's Secondary School
by BlkDragonEmala
Summary: Being a teenager can be the best part of your life! Although, Secondary School can be a put down, especially when its a boarding school you have to share with a teacher who can't even tolerate you breathing! Emala (OC), Keiji, Yukimura, Ina, Okuni, Magoichi, Masamune and Kanetsugu experience this for themselves!
1. Chapter 1- Tutor Time

A Samurai Warrior's Secondary School

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: High school, secondary school, same thing! But I'm English, so, to me it's Secondary School and it shall be called secondary school, dunno what Americans call the time you're at school before breaking up for the holidays, but we call them Terms ;) Apart from that, enjoy the story! Will probably end up shipping the usual characters, you know, ships like YukimuraxIna... Thought I'd have a go at shipping my OC and Motonari, should be fun ^^**

* * *

CHAPTER ONE- TUTOR TIME

She looked up at the school, with a death glare in her unique emerald eyes. School? More like prison! Every half term, Emala would be sent back to her boarding school to be taught random crap for one and a half months before being released back to her home for a couple of weeks, before being sent back.

Emala turned her head to the side with a sigh. It was the start of a new year, Year 11, when the work was at its hardest. Autumn Term meant you couldn't wear anything the teachers considered to be "summer clothing", not that anyone listened to that rule, it was a stupid one!

She walked through the front doors and was greeted by the familiar site of the main foyer, with students crowded around a notice board, finding out what room was to be their tutor base for the year. Emala caught site of her classmate, Keiji Maeda.

"Keiji!" She called, "any idea what room we have?"

Keiji turned with a grin on his face: "Oh hi Emala! How was your summer? It appears we have room C4!"

Emala shuddered, C4 was known for its poor insulation, it's freezing in there! She thought it was bad enough having to spend lessons in there, she'd have to spend every morning in there for a whole year! This was definitely worse.

"So, who's our Tutor?" She asked, "I heard Magoichi gave Mr. Imagawa a mental breakdown, so we have a new one this year..."

"Nope, they'll probably be there by the time we reach C4!" Keiji grinned, dragging Emala to the room.

They pushed on the the door to see the usual activity going on among the form, nothing had appeared to of changed, apart from what room they were in. There was no teacher, and already, one of the chair's legs had been "accidentally" broken off. Their new form Tutor was gonna kill them, it was inevitable!

Emala and Keiji took off their bags and placed them on the last available table, the one closest to the teacher's desk. Joining them on the table were Magoichi Saika, Ina, Yukimura Sanada and Okuni. The school bell went off, a warning to students that they needed to get to their tutor bases for registration. 3 minutes later, the bell went off to signal the start of registration and still no tutor had appeared.

"Wow Magoichi," Keiji mused, "you must've really struck fear into the teacher's hearts!"

"Pah, unlikely!" He huffed, "Imagawa was just easy to piss off, he was bound to go at any time!"

"And you left him in the cleaner's cupboard, crying!" Okuni giggled.

Ina shook her head: "There's nothing funny, nor honorable about that! Mr. Imagawa was a kind tutor to us!"

Emala and Yukimura thought it best to stay out of this debate, it was known that when a debate became heated, it wasn't gonna end for at least 24 hours! The door opened and the class went silent. No, a false alarm, it was Motochika, late as always. He stared at the class, with a bit of a poker face, before moving to sit down with his "friends".

Yukimura looked down: "Where is he?"

"Maybe he's dead," Keiji chuckled.

"Keiji!" Okuni cried, "now that is a horrible thing to say!"

"It's not like teachers to be late..." Emala sighed.

The class, once again, began to get chatty, and loud, before the door opened again. In came a rather... round fellow. The odd snorting could be heard among the class. It seemed the school ran out of ideas for form 11E, for they had the honor of having Mr. Tokugawa as their tutor.

"Lord Ieyasu!" Ina cried.

"Now, now Ina," he smiled, "to you, in school, I am Mr. Tokugawa."

"Yes! My lord!" She blushed.

Magoichi was then handed a pile of papers and was told to hand them out to the right people. If you had super-hearing, you'd hear every-ones hearts begin to race. At the beginning of a year, your Timetable was the most worrying thing. What teacher you had, when you had a certain lesson, what room you were in, and who was in your set. Keiji was handed some books, and told to hand them out. These were the planners, and would be the book where they'd stick in their Timetable and record any homework they would be given.

Mr. Tokugawa allowed time for the pupils of 11E to compare their timetables and moan about what teachers they had.

"Hey, hey! Emala, we have History together first, today!" Keiji chuckled.

"Well, I'm not sitting next to you!" She hissed, "Who's our teacher? I don't recognize the initials, or the room..."

"Must be one of those A-Level only teachers we don't know about," Keiji shrugged.

When looking at your timetable, it would state the lesson, your set, what teacher you have (by initials) and what room you were in. If you didn't know who the teacher was, you could usually put a face to the room and have a vague idea of who you have. However, Emala really never had a need to go near Room 40 in the history department, it was where the "boffs" were taught, and Emala was no History Boff... Maybe that's why they were being given a Boff Teacher? To make them Boffs?

"Now!" Mr. Tokugawa called, "We have an assembly second period, so do not head off to your second period lesson, for it is rather essential you meet your new Head of Year! Now, enjoy your first lesson, you may now talk for a further three minutes, then leave on the bell!"

Oh the joys! Apparently the Head of Year for Year 11 was extremely strict and took misbehavior in class very seriously! Year 11s had the highest rate of detentions, most of them given by the Head of Year, it was rare for students to receive praise from him, which was what a Head of Year was supposed to do!

The bell went off and the pupils shoved their planners into their bags before heading off to break. For Emala, Keiji, Yukimura, Ina, Okuni and Magoichi, it was gonna be a long day. And, the group of six would be meeting their new head of year today? Maybe he's ill today? No, people believed he was immune to all illnesses, he came into school every day... No matter, Emala was gonna take him on! And maybe Magoichi, he was the human incarnation of evil in her opinion!

* * *

**Well, who's the Head of Year I hear you ask! Well, wait for the chapter that details all, should be the next one. In the next chapter, Emala and Keiji will feel the wrath of Year 11 History, accompanied by Masamune and Kanetsugu. Please review, I wanna make this story as good as possible for readers!**


	2. Chapter 2- History

A Samurai Warrior's Secondary School

* * *

CHAPTER TWO- HISTORY

After shoving breakfast down their throats, the warning bell rang, forcing Emala and Keiji to make their way to the History Department.

"Emala! Keiji!" A voice called.

"The two turned to see their friends from Year 10 History, Masamune and Kanetsugu!

"Oh my gosh! Masamune!" Emala cried, giving him a hug.

Kanetsugu put on a mournful face, his friends never hugged him... Keiji just chuckled to himself. Emala had always called Masamune the "perfect son" and always said that if only she were older, she'd adopt him. She adored the little tantrums he had despite his age, he reminded her so much of a little child.

"Well, here we are," Kanetsugu sighed, "Room 40..."

The corridor queue soon turned into a huge mass of students, all grouped together chatting loudly. The door to the history office flung open and a teacher literally stormed out.

"Alright! Enough of this! Get into single file, NOW!"

The students all shuffled into a single line, with a guilty look on their faces. Please no, please may this not be their history teacher! Emala hated wishing, but this one time, she was wishing, wishing for a nice history teacher. Everyone's hearts sank when the teacher opened the room's door, and told them to line up at the front of the classroom.

Emala turned to look at the board. Of course, a seating plan, trust a teacher like him to make a seating plan. Emala literally had a disco in her mind when she saw she was placed between Masamune and Keiji in a boy-girl boy-girl seating plan.

"Sorry Kanetsugu!" Keiji laughed, "seems like you're not with us for this lesson!"

Kanetsugu looked at the floor in dismay, not even Student Services would be able to change this Teacher's seating plan! The students were directed to their seats. Emala sat in her seat with a smug look on her face, whoever this teacher was, he was gonna regret putting these three together, they were a recipe for trouble.

"When you receive your book, put your name, with your set, then on the next line put History Room 40 and then my name on the next line," the teacher said, sitting down.

Emala wrote: "Emala Hatari, 11Hi3, History Room 40..." She looked up at Masamune, then Keiji. They both appeared to of reached the same dilemma. What was their teacher's name?

"Urmm... Sir?" Kanetsugu called timidly, raising his hand: "what is your name?"

Emala, Masamune and Keiji looked at each other. Trust Kanetsugu! Traditionally, if no one knew the name of their teacher, they'd say nothing about it, and wait to find out what the teacher was like before even talking to them.

The teacher sighed and got up, writing on the board: "I am Mr. Mori and, if I remembered correctly, you are Year 11 and I am your head of year!"

As soon as the words "head of year" came out of his mouth, everyone sunk into their seats. Oh yay! They thought they'd already have to spend enough time listening to him, now they had to spend two lessons a week with him! What was worse, Head of Years usually loitered about the dormitory of their respective year. Now they could see why some of the coolest Year 11s turned mental last year...

The lesson managed to pass without anyone getting a detention, although, Kanetsugu came close, which resulted in him crying and being sent to Student Services.

Keiji leaned over to Masamune: "What sort of a fifteen year old cries over almost getting a detention?"

"No idea," Masamune replied, "he sort of a fifteen year old that comes from the Naoe family?"

Keiji looked back at the roof, thinking for a minute, before nodding and returning to write the last sentence on the practice essay they were set. Why at the beginning of the year, well, it was unknown, although, they were guessing it was because the teacher potentially enjoyed the student's misery. It were as if he had a "no fun allowed" policy. Thinking of policies reminded Emala of her policy: if it doesn't have a back rest, it wasn't worth sitting on...

The bell went off and the students immediately shoved all their books into their bags, eager to get away from their teacher for a few minutes, before having to listen to him some more in the Main Hall.

"Oi!" He shouted, "I haven't said you can pack up yet!"

The students groaned and put their bags back on the table, throwing themselves into their chairs.

"Now, your homework will be to..."

Masamune pulled a look on his face, like he wanted to stab himself with his pen.

"Don't Masamune, it's not worth it!" Emala giggled.

Masamune laughed: "It'll get me away from this monster!"

It felt like it took forever to write the homework down in their planners, at least six minutes of their break had been wasted, only giving the class nine minutes of break left. When they were finally released, the four, including Kanetsugu, headed to C4 for break.

C4, BREAK

"_Hai_! Masamune! Kanetsugu!" Okuni cried.

The two walked into the room with Emala and Keiji, smiling and greeting their friends, it had been six weeks after all, and they were in different forms. To Student Services, them being friends wasn't a good enough reason to have a form transfer. The girls were quite literally flipping out over seeing their friends again, whilst the males just simply smiled, nodded and patted each other on the back.

"So, Year 11 Assembly next," Yukimura sighed, "what's wrong with Kanetsugu?"

Emala and Masamune turned to look at Kanetsugu, and saw him sat in a corner with his back to them, crying.

"Oh Kanetsugu?" Masamune chuckled, "he's had his first near-detention experience this year."

"Eh? What kind of a monster does that!" Ina cried.

"The Head of Year..." Emala sighed.

"You what!?" The other cried.

"It's true," Keiji nodded, "we've met the Head of Year. He's our... history teacher."

"So, the teacher who almost made Kanetsugu cry is our head of year," Magoichi snorted, "this is gonna be a long and fun year!"

The clock hit 12:05 and the warning bell went off, telling the students to get to their lessons, and the Year 11s to get to their assembly to officially meet their new Head of Year...

* * *

**Was it what you were expecting? I knew you'd expect Motonari to be the History Teacher, but Head of Year too? I know his personality isn't like that of Samurai Warriors, but he's fairly young in this and we're not always the same our entire lives! So yeah, next is the Assembly, and probably the end of the day, which will introduce you to the Year 11 Dormitory and the rules, plus how everyone behaves. **


	3. Chapter 3- Assembly

A Samurai Warrior's Seconday School

* * *

CHAPTER THREE- ASSEMBLY

The doors were opened to allow the Year 11s into the hall. No matter how strict or relaxed the Head of Year was, they were strict on the rule that you had to sit in register order. So if the relaxed teachers were strict on this rule, imagine how Mr. Mori would feel about this rule? He's probably expecting them all to do it like a second nature.

Sitting in register order was NOT a second nature to them. Stacking chairs, now that was a second nature to them. The student all sat in their seats and 11E were the first to go completely quiet in the hall when Mr. Mori walked in. Emala and Keiji made sure to spread the word as to who their Head of Year was and what he looked like, in the hopes in the hopes that they could get on his good side, since usually, teachers got their impressions from, first impressions.

"You know, if you were all like form 11E, then _maybe_ I wouldn't be so tempted to give out detentions!" He shouted.

The entire hall immediately grew silent and at the back, 11E discreetly high-fived each other, pleased at the fact they'd made a pretty awesome first impression. _Snap! _Emala thought, _How come 11A get Mr. Chosokabe? And 11D get Mr. Hojo! Why do we get the fatty? _She sighed to herself.

"Now, welcome back Year 11," Mr. Mori began, "some of you, I have met, so I roughly know what I'll be dealing with this year! So, I know just what kind of rules I need to put in place for your dormitory."

Emala groaned. Last year, Mr. Hashiba was their Head of Year, and he was incredibly relaxed when it came to the dormitory. They could stay up for as long as they wanted, as long as they got at least two hours sleep.

"First rule, I expect you all to be in your rooms by ten and asleep by eleven."

_Not bad..._

_"_Secondly, after eleven, if I hear ANY talking, TV privileges will be removed for twenty-four hours and you will be placed in detention."

_Okay, fair does, we need our sleep, this is school._

_"_Finally, no music allowed in the dormitory, not everyone wants to hear your music!"

_Wait, what!? This was the generation of parties! Without music in the dormitory, the year could not have a party together! Now __that__ is an unreasonably shitty_ rule!

The whole year seemed to have the same thoughts as Emala, for a series of groans went through the hall. Naturally, when he said "not everyone wants to hear your music" he was basically saying "my office is next door, I don't like music, so don't play any!" Definitely a teacher with a "no fun allowed policy"... Now Mr. Hashiba was an amazing head of year, he'd never be found sat in his office, he'd be joining in with the parties! Talk about laid back!

The usual presentation was given on what the expectations were, what grades you should get and how you should and should not behave. There was also an update on the various inter-house competitions that were going to take place, and the fact that each form should do their best.

Year 11 was then dismissed to go and finish the rest of their school day, after a couple of more long lectures coming from Mr. Mori, which none of the eight listened to...

Year 11 Dormitory, after school...

The main dormitory for the Year Elevens was one, big luxury suite, made to give the Year Elevens a relaxed in environment in their last, stressful year at Secondary School. The rug was red and furry, and the sofas made of leather which the students could sink into and relax. On the wall, was the the mentioned television, for the student's telly needs. The Year 11 Dormitory was on the top floor of the Dormitory Building, with the Girl's Wing to the right and the Boy's Wing to the left and the Head of Year's room at the back. As well as an office in their respective dormitory, they also got their own living quarters, with a Staff Room on the middle floor.

"Oh my god!" Okuni squealed, "this is so cool!"

"Unbelievable!" Ina gasped, "I feel so... rich and important!"

"It's like we're V. !" Keiji grinned.

The remaining five dove onto the nicest looking sofa, each trying to fight their way to a corner, the most desired part of a sofa. It would be a matter of time before Mr. Mori arrived and brought order to the area, so if any chaos was to happen, it had to happen now.

By the time he did arrive, everyone had claimed their space and were sat down chatting to each other. As if to show his approval, Mr. Mori nodded before going into his office.

"Emala?" Okuni's voice called.

"Mmmm?"

"You know... I'm fed up with being the good one," She sighed, "and this is our last year..."

"Where is this going?" Emala interrupted.

"Help me! Help me, Emala! You and maybe Magoichi, teach me to get on a teacher's bad side!" She begged.

Emala nodded: "Lessons start tonight, Mr. Mori's an easy teacher get on the bad side of... So we're starting with the easy teacher!"

9:30pm that night...

Yukimura saw this coming, his brother, Nobuyuki, told him that whenever it got close to bed time, Mr. Mori would loiter in the Dormitory, in order to make sure all pupils got to bed on time. This proved to Emala to be a perfect opportunity to teach Okuni how to annoy a teacher.

"Go!" Emala whispered.

"Mr Mori!" they both chimed, grabbing an arm each, "are you gonna read us a bedtime story? Like Mr. Hashiba did?"

"No I am not, I am not Mr. Hashiba! Now ladies, please let go of me!"

"But sirrrrr!" Okuni wailed, "it's been proven that without a story, I get nightmares, and then the Head of Year, aka you, has to sort it out!"

"Look here!" He said, beginning to get louder, "I am in no position to do so! If it means you get nightmares, that's Student Service's problem!"

At that, he turned and walked into his office.

"Wow! Nice start Okuni!" Magoichi smirked, "although, you do have a good teacher!"

"Fuck off Magoichi!" Emala hissed, knowing what Magoichi was trying.

The two girls headed off to the Girl's Wing, to get some sleep, before they pissed off Mr. Mori some more! Students had to know their boundaries, there was a difference between getting a detention and getting expelled...

* * *

**I enjoy writing this and I hope you enjoy reading this! Got so distracted by doing this, I almost forgot to do the dishes! Awk! And in honor of my friend and an event that happened at School today: FUDGE CAKE! Mr. Mori reminds me of my Head of Year... the only difference being I don't have to live in a building with her, I don't go to a Boarding School ^^ Anyways, I know you were unaware, so I'm revealing this school day was a Friday, so in the next Chapter, it's the week-end, so is therefore two days off school! Woot! Find out what happens when Year 11 have to spend a week-end with Mr. Mori in the area, I can assure you in the Week-end Chapters, there will be detentions, crying and IMBECILES!**


	4. Chapter 4- Saturday at School

A Samurai Warrior's Secondary School

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR- SATURDAY AT SCHOOL

Seven o'clock. That's the time Mr. Mori said that they were officially allowed to get up and leave their rooms and make use of the kitchen. Emala, Okuni, Masamune, Ina and the others all walked in single file into the kitchen and made their way to claim a work space which would be their kitchen for the year.

"What're we having?" Masamune moaned.

"Beans on toast," Knetsugu shugged.

"Beans on toast!? You imbecile!" Masamune snapped, "do you not know I'm allergic to that filthy sauce the beans are covered in!?"

"N-no, I'm s-sorry Masamune!" Kanetsugu stuttered.

"You better be!" He hissed.

"Masamune, that's enough!" Okuni urged, "if Mr. Mori comes in and finds us fighting..."

"I care not what Mr. Mori thinks!" He said, waving his hand.

As if Okuni was psychic, Mr. Mori walked in to check on the students in the kitchen. Masamune was doomed, Okuni was too late in her interruption. Kanetsugu, once again, was sat in a corner, with his back to everyone, sobbing in his hands.

"Kanetsugu, with me," He sighed, gesturing.

Emala and Magoichi snorted. The first morning and already, Mr. Mori had to deal with Kanetsugu crying!

"Masamune, you're in a whoooole lotta do-do!" Yukimura chuckled.

Keiji burst out laughing: "Haha! Yukimura said do-do!"

The remaining teenagers sighed and rolled their eyes at Keiji. How typical of him to make an immature joke, especially of that topic! The seven continued to cook their various meals, expecting that, any minute now, Masamune would be summoned to the Head of Year's office for an interrogation. Masamune, fully knowing this, seemed unaffected by the fact, continuing to toss bacon over a flame. Sure enough, the door flung open.

"Masamune! With me!"

Masamune groaned, rolling his eyes, as he left the room. Masamune was the first one of the year to be summoned to the Head of Year's office...

One Hour Later...

_"It came from the chopping board!"_

_*clap clap clap clap*_

_"Curse of the uncooked!"_

_*clap clap clap clap*_

_"It came from the chopping board!"_

_*clap clap clap clap*_

_"Terror stalks the fridge!"_

Okay, so Mr. Mori said no music, meaning music coming from instruments and radios, so surely it didn't matter if they sang? Using some the random cooking posters they found in the kitchen and put them together to form a song. It's what boredom does to you when you're waiting for Masamune. What was he doing in there? It had been just over an hour since he was pulled from the kitchen...

Eventually, the door opened and both Masamune and Kanetsugu walked out.

"I'm sorry Masamune, I tried to back you up, I swear!" Kanetsugu urged.

"No problem," Masamune chuckled, "it's only a detention!"

"Masamune!" Ina gasped, "you got a detention!?"

"Yeah, it's no biggy! Just a lunchtime detention on Monday!"

A moments silence and Year 11 were in laughter. They knew it was only a matter of time, time before Mr. Mori gave out a detention to a Year 11, he'd gone Friday without giving in, so it was inevitable really.

"Oh Masamune!" Keiji laughed, with a tear in his eye, "only you could achieve such a thing!"

"Detentions are not something to be proud of Keiji," Mr. Mori said walking in, "and I'm sure you'll do well to remember that."

"Yes sir..." Keiji muttered.

8:30 pm, same day...

It was only 8:30, and Mr. Mori was already loitering in the dormitory. Masamune must've really left a lasting impression on him! Although, this just proved to be another opportunity for a lesson for Okuni, courtesy of Emala, partially planned by Magoichi via spontaneous conversations.

The two girls dove either side of him on the sofa.

"Siiiir!" Okuni wailed, "we're suffering from Level 2 bullying!"

"They won't stop stealing our stuff!" Emala cried.

"Who?"

"We don't know!" They both sobbed.

"Come back later then..."

"But siiiiir!" They moaned, "they won't leave us alone!"

At that, he got up and made his way into his office.

"Saddo..." Emala grunted.

9:45pm, that night...

"Okay everyone, make your way to your rooms!" Mr Mori shouted.

"But siiiiir! It's the week-end!"

Outside...

"My Lord, are you sur-"

"Yes. He's in there and even if it means killing many teenagers, I will have him killed!"

Back Inside...

"You two! When indoors, you put weapons away!"

Emala and Ina groaned, they planned to put them away once back in their rooms...

"C'mon guys, may as well do as he says..." Okuni sighed.

"Hurry up!" He shouted, "or do you all-"

**CRASH!**

The students were thrown in random directions across the room, as something at the center exploded, causing the students to go flying. Okuni, Ina and Emala wailed as the three went flying out the window, smashing the whole thing.

"No!" Mr. Mori cried.

"Oh god!" Yukimura exclaimed.

"The girls!" Keiji gasped.

Ina and Okuni screamed as they fell out the window and into the rainy clouds.

"You two hold on!" Emala called, attaching a rope to an arrow.

Okuni and Ina both held on to her shoulders not quiet sure what she was up to. Emala fired the arrow which dug itself into the stone walls of the school. Foot first, Emala swung through the window and into the Staff Room of the Dormitory Building.

"Arggghhh!" Emala cried in pain, as a large piece of glass dug into her leg.

She pulled the shard out and looked down out of the window. Sure enough, soldiers were down there, pretty unfriendly looking ones at that! Emala and Ina immediately started firing arrows down at them, only two of the numerous attacks that begun upon the enemy soldiers.

"Emala!" Okuni gasped, " your leg! "It's-"

"It's fine! Just... help!" Emala muttered.

"Oh thank goodness..." Ina sighed, "the teachers have arrived."

The Year 7-9s were evacuated out the school, whilst the Year 10 and 11s were told to help in any way possible. The staff too, were sent to drive off the intruders.

SCHOOL EXTERIOR

"My lord! They have responded quicker thank expected, what do we do!?"

"Hahaha! So, they get students to help with the defense of their school?"

"My lord?"

"This was merely a test... a test of strength! Now I know the full extent of their power, I can come back with a more... appropriate army! Hahaha!"

At that, the shadowy figure turned and left the mess.

SCHOOL INTERIOR

"They're retreating!" Yukimura called from the Dormitory Tower entrance.

"That was all easy..." Kanetsugu muttered.

"Agreed," Masamune nodded, "could this just be a test of our strength?"

"Good thing we didn't give it our all!" Keiji laughed.

"Keiji! Don't laugh! Where are the girls!?" Magoichi panicked.

"They're fine," Yukimura nodded, "I saw them crash into the Staff Room upstairs, so they're alive."

"Everyone inside!" Mr. Mori called, "careful on the fourth floor!"

The students made their way inside and back upstairs to their rooms. The Year 7-9s came out from the underground hideout and too, made their way to their bedrooms.

"Ngh..." Emala groaned.

"Emala... you should really get that wound checked out..." Okuni urged.

"I told you I'm fine!"

Emala's definition of 'fine' must be rather extreme, as her wound was gushing with blood. The door opened and looked up to see the Heads of Year. What a relief, the girls had never been happier to see their head of year!

"You three alright?" Miss Oichi smiled.

"We are," Ina nodded, gesturing to herself and Okuni, "but she isn't!"

"Hey!" Emala scowled.

"Come on, you need to know your limits, come with me," Mr. Mori sighed, picking her up to take her to the Medical Room.

"See you later Emala..." The two sighed.

The pupils were given an extra hour to stay up and get over the day's events with their friends at their sides. Okuni and Ina returned to the Year 11 Dormitory to tell the others of where Emala was, although, when they got there, they were too tired to even speak, so headed into the Girl's Wing to get some sleep...

* * *

**So, awk... The School got attacked, and the Dormitory Tower seemed to be the focus of their attack. I know it wasn't the most epic of battles, but as Yukimura said, it was a bit too easy for them. It's surprisingly true that teachers can be strict but then for whatever reason, show a really sensitive side. So, the next Chapter may be a bit boring... Sunday with a bit of Monday morning... I was originally planning the attack to be on Sunday, but Saturday wasn't going anywhere so... Yeah...**


End file.
